Komugi
|name = Komugi |kana = コムギ |rōmaji = Komugi |japanese voice = Aya Endō |manga debut = Chapter 244 |anime debut = Episode 102 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Brown (Manga) Green (Anime) |hair = Brown (Manga) White (Anime) |status = Deceased |previous occupation = Gungi player |relatives = Unnamed parents |type = Unknown |abilities = Rapidly evolving Gungi playing potential |image gallery = yes}} Komugi (コムギ, Komugi) was the World Gungi Champion. Appearance She appears as a young girl with messy white hair; two portions raveled into ponytails. She had thick black eyebrows, and always kept her eyes closed, unless playing Gungi. Komugi wore a pink tunic, with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. She was seen carrying a walking stick when entering the Royal Palace of East Gorteau. Personality Komugi was rather childish and simple-minded. She lacked common knowledge at times, yet was brilliant in Gungi, and enjoyed the game immensely. She tended to constantly talk herself down, but was friendly and polite towards others. Being blind, she was always ignorant of the world around her and was unable to sense Shaiapouf's intense malice to her. Background Komugi was born in a family of twelve in Republic of East Gorteau. Ever since starting to play Gungi as the country's representative, she makes little money for her family. However, when she chose to become a professional player, she decided to kill herself if she ever lost.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 249 Plot Chimera Ant arc Komugi a girl with snot constantly dripping from her nose, was introduced after the Chimera Ant King takes over East Gorteau. Though blind, she's the world champion in the board game of GungiHunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 and frequently plays with the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 247Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 248 She constantly berates herself, thinking that her only skill is playing Gungi; she even comes to the conclusion that she is worthless (garbage in her words), if she loses a single match. The King develops feelings toward Komugi due to her brilliance and skill in Gungi and her unassuming nature, despite her being a human. She awakens to Nen as a result of playing constantly with the King, her ability being one that allows her to improve in the game. Komugi becomes the first human whom the King acknowledges by name.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 257 During the raid on the Palace of East Gorteau, Komugi is severely injured in her midsection as a result of Zeno's Dragon Dive ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 267 Komugi is healed by Neferpitou and is put under Killua's watch.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 300 When Shaiapouf attempts to erase her existence before the KingHunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 303 (who suffers amnesia following being attacked with the Miniature Rose) returns to the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 301 Killua leaves Komugi in Palm's care before rushing to Gon's side.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 305 After the end of the battle, Meruem returns to Komugi's side.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 314 He reveals to Komugi that he has been poisoned by the Miniature Rose and doesn't have long to live. Meruem goes on to say that he wishes to spend his final moments playing Gungi with her; due to the poison's contagion, he warns her that she too will die if she stays by his side. Komugi couldn't be happier and asks if she could join him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 317 Meruem passes away in Komugi's lap while they hold hands, with Komugi dying soon thereafter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Komugi is seen holding Meruem's hand, even in death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Abilities & Powers Komugi is the best Gungi player in East Gorteau and the current world champion. Her talent has surfaced very early, allowing her to come up with world-renowned strategies and counter-strategies when she was little more than a child. Due to her resolution to commit suicide if she ever were to lose, it can be inferred that she has never lost a single game since her first official game. Not even Meruem, despite his superhuman intellect, managed to defeat her once. Due to her being blind, added to a frail constitution, Komugi believes she can do nothing except playing Gungi. However, she claims she can play Gungi for three days and three nights straight. Nen Komugi is a genius in Nen, being capable of using it, albeit unconsciously, without ever receiving any training. Her proficiency, however, is limited to Gungi. Quotes * (To Meruem) "There's a saying among players, tha' "A Gungi king is a mere mortal once he's lost". If I lose, I'm worthless." Trivia * Komugi may have Savant syndrome, due to her brilliant skills in playing the game Gungi and not being any good in doing anything else. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Komugi's stats are: Translations around the World References zh:小麥 ru:Комуги Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Geniuses Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities